Summer Days
Summer Days is a thriller / supernatural film. Background The film was written and produced by secret writers and producers who refused to reveal themselves. It was released in August 8th 2013. Plot The film starts with a girl with long blonde hair in a yellow dress is spinning, dancing, and running happily along crops in a field until she realises a hooded person standing watching her. She starts to watch them back, considering a possible staring match. She then looks away hearing a noise. She looks back to where they are and they have gone. She notices they are coming towards her. The girl starts to run and they chase after her. She keeps looking around to check where they are and believes she is going to get away. And then she falls. The person reaches her and reveals an axe. She does not scream even though she is expected to, revealing she is a shy and quiet girl. She is then murdered. They pack her body in a pink toy box and happily take her away with them. They are seen walking away, getting into a car, and driving away from sight, never to be seen again. It goes to the present time, with a male and a female who are friends but clearly consider each other as romantic interests. We get to learn that the male is named Jamie and the female is named Ruby. They then leave and Ruby is strolling through a field of crops happily when she hears a voice. ''"Ruby!" ''it calls aggressively. Besides from the aggressive tone, it sounds beautiful, like a little baby. Ruby turns around and see's a gorgeous blonde girl standing in front of her. She asks her for help. Ruby disagrees. She begs her to help her. Ruby once again disagrees. The girl becomes slightly annoyed now. She reveals to Ruby that she actually is a ghost. Ruby doesn't believe her and once again disagrees. The girl explains what happened, revealing to us she is the girl from the beginning of the film. Ruby finally believes her and the girl tells her she must now help her kill the murderer. Ruby isn't so sure about this. The girl demands she does it. Ruby agrees only if she tells her what her name is. The ghost agrees and reveals she is called Rose. Ruby grows apart from Jamie and focuses more on helping Rose get revenge. They manage to track down the murderer. Rose is raged by seeing him once again. She finds the box she was in and believes she still is. Ruby isn't so sure she opens it, especially since she'll smell now. Rose opens it and finds the box empty and cleaned out. She starts to rant. And then the murderer walks in. He can't see Rose but can see Ruby. She tries to escape but ends up also being murdered. Rose is raged with him even more and lifts up the box and flings it at him happily. He falls down and she continues to fling things at him, shouting at him, forgetting he can't hear her. The murderer escapes and dumps Ruby's body in the crop field. Rose watches him kill himself and is happy. Ruby's ghost comes to join her as they see Jamie find Ruby's body. The girls watch sadly. Rose apolgises to Ruby for causing her death but Ruby tells her she is happier that way. She attempts to make contact to Jamie but fails. Rose and Ruby float up to heaven happily giggling. Jamie is left down in the field. He calls the police and breaks down, trying to get Ruby to respond even though it is quite clear she will not do so. The film ends with Ruby watching, feeling depressed now. Cast Avery Lazon - as Rose Hazel Reeves - as Ruby Gabriel Wureh - as Jamie Edwin - as murderer guy